The present invention relates to a device for classifying handled objects. It can be used whenever it is wished to classify objects in accordance with the increasing or decreasing values of a code allocated thereto, said code representing various criteria, e.g. a destination. A preferred field of application for the invention is the classification of letters or cheques.
A process which is at present used for classifying objects consists of carrying out a cascade of successive sorting operations, starting with the least significant digits of the numerical code used for the classification.
Each sorting operation consists of separating the batch to be classified into N subunits, if the digit to which the sorting operation relates can assume N values. When the complete batch has been sorted on the basis of this digit, the N subunits are stacked in the order of the N values taken and the following sorting operation is carried out for the next most significant digit. The batch is completely classified on completing the successive sorting operations for all the digits.
This process involving successive sorting operations only represents a partly automatic solution to the classification problem. There are numerous intermediate handling operations, which must be carried out in strict order, because the slightest transposition during the taking up of the sorted batches makes it necessary to repeat the complete operation.
Moreover, the second sorting operation can only start when all the objects of the batch to be classified have been subject to the first sorting operation, which largely prevents any preparatory work, when the arrival of the objects to be classified is spread over a period of time.